A Good Day
by Bite The Dust
Summary: Suwabara Kai made a very, very pretty girl.


**This is a fic written specially for Mystic Authoress, I hope she likes it. Also it looks like I ended up combining two of your requests. How cool is that?**

**I don't own anything, blah blah blah, disclaimer.**

**This is set somewhere after the Newcomer's Tourney and before Monaco, and is in Kawachi's POV, if anyone was wondering.**

* * *

Oh.

Oh _shit._

_OH SHIT._

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm sooooo dead._

"... Huh? What?"

_If I started running right this second, took a left down that hallway, and went into the first door on the right..._

"Why are you staring at me like that? What's happen- Oh!"

_... I could get somewhere where there are lots of people around and then maybe he wouldn't kill me._

_She._

_She wouldn't kill me. But only maybe._

"You... You... What have you done to me!? _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"_

_Whoop, better get going then._

I got into a sprinting position, took about two steps before he/she/them grabbed my collar, and the quick stop made me fall flat on my ass. I guess he's still way stronger than I am, even in a girl's body.

She? gritted her? teeth and growled at me, "You better find a way to fix this _right now_, Kawachi Kyousuke, or I promise you, I will cut off something far more important to you than your hair."

I actually think his threats are even scarier when they're said with a girl's voice.

* * *

**Earlier That Day...**

I had gone to his kitchen that morning. Again. But this time I had a real reason and didn't just come over to bother him.

"Suwabara-saaaaan, will you-"

"No."

"No? I didn't even finish what I was saying."

"You were going to ask me to do something stupid. It's the only thing you ever ask me." He sent a glare my way along with the second half of his reply.

I shrunk back, my feelings a little hurt. I only wanted to spend a little time with the guy I li- _ahem_, considered to be one of my best friends. But I had to press on, persistence was the only way I was going to get anywhere, and a man can't give up in times like these, y'know?

"All right, all right, I'll give you that. But this time it's not stupid at all, I promise."

He gave a hard sigh, and the glare left his eyes. It's been obvious that he's trying really hard to be more kind, and I think it's really cute. "What is it?"

"I need you to taste-test something for me, that's all." I smiled at him a little.

"What? Why? Kuroyanagi or the GM should be around somewhere."

"That's the thing, nobody knows where they are. For the last couple days they've just been clocking in, disappearing all day, and then clocking out. No one's found out where they've been hiding yet."

He tilted his head, something I noticed he did when he was thinking- that's really cute, too. After a moment of that he shook his head, and I was afraid he would refuse.

"I suppose you'd probably do the same for me if I asked. But I'm not really suited for that kind of thing."

"I'm not asking you to judge it or anything, just tell me if it'd good or not. Give me suggestions and stuff." I was _this _close. Just one more little appeal to his ego and then... "You're one of the smartest guys I know, after all."

I saw his face light up and I gave an inward cheer.

"Oh, well if you really need me that badly I'd be happy to help."

If he only knew.

* * *

"I'm serious, you find a way to change me back ASAP!"

"You know I can't do that, you'll just have to wait for it to wear off."

Even if I did have a way to turn him back, I wouldn't have said so.

Suwabara Kai made a very, very pretty girl.

His normally intense eyes had grown and the pretty milky brown color was clearly visible, and his bandanna had also fell, but I don't think he noticed. The sharpness of his face had basically vanished, making the glare he was trying to give me at the moment more funny than scary. The most noticeable change, though, I would have to say was his chest. It was now quite, erm... Large. Now that I think about it, it's amazing that I even noticed the glare, with something so much more interesting taking up most of my field of vision.

Hey, even if I am pretty sure I like guys, it's hard not to appreciate a nice pair when they're right in front of you, just inches away, so close that you could to- okay there will be no more of that.

"What do you mean, _just wait for it to wear off_!? I can't let anybody see me like this, you idiot!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can really do about-" And then I got an idea. An idea that would solve everyone's problems.

"What? What's with that look? Stop giving me weird looks, dammit, you're making me nervous."

To me, that's a good thing. "Sorry, sorry." I gave her? a smile. "It's just that I think I've found a solution to your little..." I looked his new form up and down again. This was anything but a 'little' problem. "Your little problem, here."

Her? face lit up. "Really?" She asked. I know what she? wanted was a quick fix, and I didn't have that. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just..." I smiled sheepishly. Why did I feel so self-conscious all of a sudden? "If your only problem is that you don't want anyone to see you, you could just, hang out with me in here, today."

Her? face fell again, and my heart gave a sad tug.

" 'Hang out'? What are you talking about, I still have _work_ to do today, god dammit. I hadn't filled my quota yet before you _so rudely interrupted me._" She? spat out her last words.

Ouch. Now my feelings were all hurt again. I hated when that happened.

"You can work in here, too. In case you haven't noticed, my work space is a kitchen, just like yours is."

"Stop being sarcastic. I'm really upset, you know." Her? face scrunched up and her? bottom lip started to quiver.

Was... Was she going to cry?

_Was Suwabara Kai about to CRY?_

Nope. I was not going to let that happen, ever. Regardless of the weirdness, seeing him, uh, her, sad would make me feel bad, too.

"Hey, hey, calm down a little. It'll be alright, just leave it to me, okay?"

She sniffed and looked up at me with big brown eyes.

I walked over to the intercom next to the door and pressed the talk button.

"Uh... Hello?" I never know what to say to the guy on the other end.

"_Yes, Kawachi Kyousuke-san, sir?" _

"Um, Suwabara-san is working in here with me today, is that okay?"

"_... Yes, I believe that's fine. I'll just add your quotas together for today."_

"Thank you very much."

"_You're quite welcome. Have a nice day."_

I turned back around to see lady-Suwa leaning against a countertop, sulking, arms crossed as usual. He? had also brought his? bandanna back up over his? eyes. Looking more like himself, as much as he could, anyway, and no longer upset.

"There, that better?" I said, smiling at him again.

"Aside from the fact that I have to suffer through your company for the rest of the day? Yes."

Now I was mad. I mean, I knew this whole situation was my fault in the first place, but did he really have to say stuff like that? I didn't know that my stupid creation would turn into this big stupid mess. And I was trying my hardest to make it up to him, god dammit, can I really never get any recognition for anything I do? This whole situation just sucks.

"You don't even have to talk to me or anything, you know that, right?" I said, coming off just as angry and harsh as I had wanted to, "Just get to work."

"Fine!" He snapped in return.

And work he did. All day. Without talking to me at all. Not that I wanted to talk. I was mad and stuff. _She_ was being a complete bitch.

I concentrated on nothing but my bread all day, too. That's one of the really good benefits of being a baker, when you're angry you can just beat all your anger our into your dough.

I kind of wish I had looked up at some point, though, because by the time we had completed our quota for that day, he had changed back.

I was rather surprised at that, as a matter of fact.

"W-What?!" Oh, shit, I said that-word-I'm-not-supposed-to-say again. I cringed a little. "When did you change back?!"

He tilted his head, thinking, and my heart squeezed a little. I definitely like guy-Suwa the best.

"I'm not sure." He tilted his head the other way, and put his hand on his mouth.

_Ahhh... Was I mad about something earlier? I forget~_

"I think it was at least a couple hours ago, maybe even closer to noon."

_Oh yeah. That's right._

"You _what!?_ Why didn't you leave?"

He looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"It was kind of nice, working around someone else again..."

Huh?

_Huh?_

_Since when did Suwa actually act like he has feelings?_

He looked back up at me, and apparently saw the question in my eyes, because he continued.

"I used to work in a really small bakery in my hometown... There were five or six of us working in a kitchen about this size. Working with you today reminded me of that time in my life. I wouldn't opt to do it again, but it... It wasn't awful."

_Aw, awwww... Man, that's cute._

__All things considered, I think today was a pretty good day.

* * *

**Well that ending was a lot weaker than I would have preferred. I like this, though, and I hope you will too.**


End file.
